


Hank Anderson X Reader: Lemon

by Animekath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Gavin), A bit of Hancon, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Connor is licking everything!!, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gavin is a dick, Masturbation, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Harassment, Spoilers, Swearing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, connor is a puppy, ish?, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You work beside Hank and have a huge crush on himA few drinks will help you confess your feelings...And your sexual attraction to him..Let's see how your relationship goes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I haven't played Detroit became human but I’m watching Game grumps play it- (I’ll also get it when I’m not saving every pound I get to go to America in a few Months! My bf will be mad If I buy the game and not saving ^ 7 ^”) But I love Hank and Connor already that I can’t stop my mind from thinking of smut stories!! I love Connor and his cute face but I have a slight crush on Hank-I can’t help myself!!
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like it! Sorry for spelling and grammar because of my dyslexia ass!

You sat at your desk as you drank your coffee, looking over your screen as you continued to type to finally finish your work and get you ass free from this case. Maybe you can leave early and get a six-hour sleep at least until they call you in again. You were one of the youngest cops in the police station and worked under Hank, who took you in and taught you the nooks and crannies on working here. It was a tough job but your head was still above water, including the job paying for your flat and crappy microwave foods. You were shy and quiet when you first worked here but Hank changed you over the few years, that you had his attitude and swore a lot more than you usually did.

Heck, some cops joked that you were a mini-Hank.

“Done...Finally..!” You groaned out and stretched out before getting up, grabbing your empty cup and went to the kitchen the cops shared.

“Excuse me..” You stopped and looked up at a tall man; having brown hair and the most puppy dog eyes you have ever seen in your life but when you looked over his face and clothes more, you noticed that he was an android. “Sorry to bother you but I was hoping you could help me..” He asked politely.

You blinked up at him but nodded. “Shoot...What’s up?” You asked, seeing the circle light beside his eye flashed a few times and even turned orange.

“I was wondering if you could help me know which one of these desks is Lieutenant Anderson’s..” He said, seeing you looked a bit surprised. You wondered why an android wanted him.

“Hank? Yeah, it’s the one over there. The one with the baseball cap and doughnuts on the table..” You said, pointing it out which made him look over. He really needed to clean up his desk. “But he’s not in right now, he’s usually late so you can walk about or wait at his desk..”

“Thank you for your help, Miss..” He stopped, waiting for your name even though he can just scan your face.

“_____, _____ ______...” You introduced yourself. “What you called?”

“You can call me Connor. I was sent here by Cyberlife to help Lieutenant Anderson..”

You chuckled, knowing he hated androids. Your chuckle made Connor tilt his head in confusion making you shake your head. “It’s nothing, I’m just surprised. Have a nice day, Connor..” You said before walking off, the Android watching you leave with interest since you were the first one not to brush him off or call him a tin can.

You didn’t mind Androids, they helped people and took care of sick people very well, including helping people who had no time to do other tasks. You didn’t like them taking peoples jobs but maybe the humans should work around it and not against it since they’re the future now.

You went to the Kitchen and saw Gavin Reed chatting up one of the lady cops, making you mentally groan. He was a good cop but such a cunt..! His attitude made you stay away from him a lot but your desk was next to his, so it was hard to miss his awful blunt flirting. You knew he just wanted to fuck and nothing more, so you were not interested in the asshat. You just shrugged it off and went to the coffee machine to make another coffee.

“Shit...Look at that..” You heard Gavin say which made you turn your head since you thought he was talking to you but saw the Android walking in as he looked around the room.

He looked like a lost puppy! How could an Android be so cute?

Connor turned to Gavin after he stopped talking and nods. “Hello, detective Reed..”

Gavin walked over to Connor as he looked over at him. Oh no, this wasn’t going to be good... “Never seen an Android like you before...What model are you?” He asked.

Urm...It’s on his jacket, dumb-ass. Connor answered anyway. “RK800..I’m a prototype..”

Gavin was trying to look like he seemed interested, mocking the poor Android. “A prototype? Android detective..” He said as he turned to the cop and you, seeing Connor give a smile. How could you be mean to him, he’s a pu! “So are machines gonna..Replace us all huh? Is that it?” Gavin asked as he stared at Connor who just stood there in silence. You really wanted to slap him for just putting his hate out on an android. They say they have no feelings but still... “Hey. Bring me a coffee, dipshit..” He said, Connor, seeming like he was taking the information in. “..Get a move on!!” He shouted.

You frowned as you watched, wanting to get him a taste of his own medicine. It seemed like Connor was going to do it but you stopped him. “Why don’t I get you it, Gavin? Give it a break..” You said, not like to call them ‘it’.

“Give it a break? It’s a fucking tin can, they are just here to make our lives easier..” He said, giving a cold stare since it seemed like you cared about the tin can.

“Yes, but isn’t it better than a woman makes your coffee for you?” You said as you got closer, placing a hand on his arm to tease him, even softly squeezing his bicep. “Please? You know I make the best coffee than anyone here for you..” You said with a sweet smile, seeing his eyes looked interested.

“...Fine...Whatever..” He said as he backed away from the two of you.

You nod and went to the table, making him a coffee. “Two sugars, right?” You said but didn’t turn your head to him since you knew you were right. Being a child, you added salt and not sugar. Connor was about to question you but placed a finger over your own lips to let him know to be quiet, which he did. You turned and passed him the cup, giving him a wink. “Have a nice day, Gavin..” You said before walking off, taking the Android with you quickly before he could take a sip.

“Why did you do that?” Connor asked, giving you a confusing look.

“He was being mean to you...He’s also an ass hole anyway, so he deserves it..” You said, looking up at him.

“But I am not programmed to have emotions so it does not bother me..” He replied.

“Well..I’ll be bothered for you..” You said before letting out a sigh. Connor was more confused but lets you continue. “Look...I know you’re an android and you’re just made out metal and all that but to me...You’re still human. I know that’s weird but...Never mind, I’m being fucking silly..” You groaned before you both heard Gavin yell ‘SON OF A BITCH!’ in the Kitchen. “And that is my Que to go..! See you round, Connor.” You grinned before walking off to the lift.

Connor watched you leave, his blue light turning to orange. You were...An interesting human.

As you went down and left, you saw Hank walking towards you. “Morning Hank, late as ever..” You grinned at him.

“Oh shut it, I was drunk while doing a case yesterday so get off my back..” He grunted out as he looked down at you. “Fucking Android piece of shit dragged me out of the bar before I can be really hammered..” You wanted to say he was upstairs but you thought of keeping it as a surprise. “Where are you going anyway?”

“Going home to finally sleep...I only had four hours last night and slept on the fucking couch upstairs...Not very comfortable..”

“The one in the dining room is the best..” He said with a grin.

“Noted..” You chuckled as you smiled up at him. Maybe you were crazy but you had a crush on the old guy. Was is it so wrong? You were old enough so it wasn’t that bad but he was your higher up. Oh well, you can dream..”

“Anyway...I have to go now, so see you soon. Don’t get shot out there..” He said, rubbing your head but you moved his hand away.

“I can’t promise anything..” You joked before walking off.

~

When you came back the next day, you saw Hank not looking so happy as you saw Connor following him. So he really was working with an Android...This will be fun...Maybe, if he doesn’t break him. You went to the Kitchen to grab some coffee but someone poured a hot drink on your shirt. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!! That is fucking hot!!” You cried out, moving your shirt away from your chest. You looked up at the criminal to see Gavin. “Gavin, you little shit-What the fuck!?”

“Oh sorry...It tasted like fucking salt..!” He said with a cold stare before walking past you. “Fucking warning next time, girl...”

You will fucking kill him! But right now, you need a new shirt. “Fucking cunt..” You went to the changing to try and find some spare clothes but couldn’t find anything. What the fuck, do they steal shirts!? You were about to leave but Hank walked in. He saw your shirt and was about to question it but you cut him off. “Don’t...It’s a long story...Gavin is a fucking cunt..” You said.

“Gavin huh? I’m not really surprised..” He joked with a grin.

“Please don’t joke..I’m sticking, burning and need a shirt..” You said as you looked over the boxes again. “There is fucking non here..This is fucking bullshit..” He could tell you were mad since you swear more. When you got up, Hank gave you the colorful shirt he usually wears. “Wha...Hank, you don’t..”

“Just take it...I bet it looks better on you than me anyway..” He said.

“..Thank you..” You smiled and took, placing it on the bench. You were about to unbutton but looked up at Hank who was still watching. “.. Ur...Hank? A bit of privacy?” You said, seeing he was taken back.

“Shit, sorry..” He said then turned his back to you, rubbing the back of his neck. If you didn’t know any better, you think he was blushing. You stripped off your shirt and slide on Hank’s, smelling the alcohol and sweat on it. Was it bad that you thought the smell was amazing? Yep...You were sick. When you told him it was okay now, he turned back to you and smiled. “See? You look cute..” He said.

You couldn’t help but blush...Cute?

It was baggy on you but felt so soft against your skin. “Urm...Thanks, Hank. I’ll give you the shirt back when I get this one cleaned..” You said with a nervous smile.

Hank realized your nervousness and grunted. “Shit, sorry..! I didn’t mean to call you cute...I mean sexy since you’re a woman-I..” He was mentally kicking himself. “Forget it, forget what I said..! This conversation is over..” He said before leaving the room, making you stand there with a stunned look.

Well shit...

~

You went home later that night and took a shower then after slipping on some pj. “Owww...My body is sore..” You groaned out, cracking your own back. You hand more paperwork to do after your task and it just killed you that you might get back problems in the future. You went to your bed and saw Hank’s shirt before picking up, looking over the patterns on it. “I should wash this tonight..” You said as a blush crept up onto your cheeks, burying your face into his shirt to take the smell in.

It had such a strong smell of him that your heart beat went a bit faster and felt excitement rush through you. You didn’t have to wash it now, right..? You sat on your bed and spread your legs apart, your hand softly rubbing your thigh before rubbing over your clothed clit. “Mmm..” Just imagining him being here got you wetter than before. His body over yours, his breath against your neck, his hands touching you and his cock just driving you crazy. “H..Hank..” You muffled against his shirt, your hand quickly rubbing your clit which made you buck your hips up. Just thinking about his beard brushing against your thigh shot another rush through your body.

You were sick, you were sick, you were sick...

...But why did it feel so good..?

~

A few weeks later, You and Hank got dragged to going to the pub with the other cops at the station, Gavin coming along as well. Hank took Connor with them as well, not giving a straight answer as to why. You had an idea; Hank had a soft spot for the Android. Connor was like a lost pup and followed Hank everywhere, following his orders and even protecting him. Maybe because not many people hung out with Hank that someone like Conner is just what he needed to open up a bit.

Hank said he mainly came for the free drinks...Of course.

Connor sat between you and Hank as you were at the corner of the bar, mainly keeping to yourselves since you didn’t talk much with the other cops at the station. Since Android’s couldn’t be in this pub, you and Hank gave Connor some clothes to wear; A beanie and a hoodie. He looked pretty cute even in street clothes!

Connor talked to Hank about his dog called Sumo since the Android seemed excited about dogs, making you chuckle as his interest. “Why don’t you two talk to normal humans for once huh..?” Gavin called out, seeing the bartender didn’t pay attention. “I’m sure I am more interesting to talk to..” He grinned as he got closer to you.

You blinked dull as him as you took a sip of your drink before placing it down. “Your personality is like a fucking board on fire, Gavin...You can..” You looked at Connor before covering his ears with your hands. “You can choke on a fat dick and die from suffocation for all I care..” You said before lowering your hands, Connor giving you a confusing look. You felt like you were swearing in front of a child and Yes, sadly...You had a soft spot for the Android.

You heard Hank chuckle against his glass before taking a big mouth full of his scotch. Gavin stared down at you. “You really need to that mouth of yours in check, _____. Because next time I might fill it up for you..” He said in a cold tone.

“You know I got a .357 Revolver in my jacket and not afraid to shove it up your ass, detective Reed..” Hank said as he stared at him. “So back the fuck off..” Gavin looked back with a straight look before walking, slamming his drink on the bar hard. “That boy really needs to keep his fucking mouth shut.,” Hank grunted out, seeing Connor ordered them drinks.

“He never does and never will, Hank..” You sigh. “Thanks though..You didn’t have to stick up for me..” Even now Hank’s got your back.

“I wanted to, _____. Gavin is a piece of shit and you’re too nice to be treated like that..” He said as his eyes looked at his drink. Connor saw your cheeks flushed and scanned to see your heartbeat quicken after his comment.

He didn’t understand but something was between you two..

~

After many, many drinks; You and Hank were pretty tipsy...Well, Hank looked a bit worse than you really since he couldn’t stand on his two feet properly. You and Connor helped him up and took him to his car, letting the Android drive. “I think it’s safer for you to stay over Hank’s house, Detective _____..” He said as he started to drive.

You and Hank were at the back as you held onto him. “Urm..Will Hank be okay with that?” You questioned, looking a bit worried.

“I don’t see why not...I bet Lieutenant Anderson would like to know you’re safe..” He replied as he kept his eyes on the road. You nod before Hank leaned onto your chest when Connor turned the corner, your face redder than before from the alcohol and excitement you got. Something about his weight being on you and his face being buried into your chest just made you want him more tonight. 

Shit _____, control yourself!!

“Ugh...Are we nearly there yet..?” Hank grunted into your chest, sounding tired. Connor just said they’ll be at his house in a few minutes. You slightly leaned back when he got closer, his face now buried into your neck which made you freeze in place from his breath against your neck. Please stop making this worse, Hank!! You had no idea if he was that drunk or he just wanted to be close to you. Either way, you didn’t mind...You wanted more...

Connor soon stopped the car and got out, helping you get Hank inside and sat him on the couch. Sumo went over to you and sniffed your hand which made you feel a bit nervous. “Don’t worry, he won’t attack..” Connor said with a smile. “He’s a good boy..” Same as yourself, Connor. Sumo’s tail wag as he licked your hand before sitting beside Hank. Connor got you both some water to ease the hangover for tomorrow and had to talk Hank into drinking his since he has never touched water in his life.

“I’ll take care of Hank, Connor...You just rest, okay?” He blinked at you. “...You know, your rest mode thing..” You said as you helped Hank up. “Don’t worry about me..”

“Are you sure?” You nod and smile before going into Hank’s room. Connor sat down on the couch and softly pets Sumo, looking down at him. “Humans are interesting..”

You placed Hank on his bed and sigh, taking off his shoes and socks then his jacket. “You have so many layers..”

“Shut it, I get cold easily..” He grunted out, making you giggle. You took off his colorful shirt, leaving him in his shirt and pants. You got up and turned before you remembered...Where will you sleep? “What’s with that look..?” You turned and blushed as you saw him take off his shirt, leaving you with a wonderful view. He has some type of muscle on him but had a beer belly from all of the drinks he has at night. He also had grey hair everywhere which made you bit inside of your lip as you continued to eye him up. “Didn’t your parents tell you not to fucking stare?” He asked, seeming to be insecure about his body.

“Sorry, sorry..! I just...You look really handsome..” You said as you looked up at his face.

“Heh..No need to lie to me, ____. You must be really drunk..” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, making you frown.

“I’m not fucking lying, Hank..” You said. He was about to walk up to you but tripped on his clothes on his floor and stumbled on you until your back was against the wall, his hands against the wall. “Shit..” He grunted out against your neck. You shivered as you felt his bare body against yourself until he pulled away. “...Fuck it..” You muttered before kissing him, feeling him freeze in place. You waited such a long time for this that you didn’t want this kiss to end but you knew he might get mad at you for this. You pulled away and looked up at him, seeing the cold look he was giving you. Shit...You really fucked up. “Sorry, Hank..I..”

Hank pulled your face close before giving you a deep kiss, making you take a breath in but kissed back. “Mmn..” He pressed up against you and groaned, feeling his hard-on against your hip which made your face go redder from the rush of excitement going through your body. You ran your fingers through his long grey hair and softly gripped which made his groan against your lips as your hips bucked up against his. He bit your lip and slipped his tongue in, your tongues brushed against each other as you continued to kiss. Your hand rubbed his chest and felt the hair against your fingertips but then felt him move away. “Shit, shit...I can’t-We can’t do this..” He grunted out as he looked down at you, his eyes darken with lust but also regret.

“Why can’t we..?” You muttered as you took in deep breaths from the kiss. “Fucking shit, I like you...There, I said it. I’ve had a crush on you for too fucking long..”

“Jesus, _____-I’m old enough to be your dad..!” He said, taking in your confession as he ran his fingers through his own hair.

“You make me sound like I’m still in fucking high school, Hank. I’m old enough to make my own decisions and to know what I fucking want..” You said as you hand palmed his hard on which made him groan. “And I can tell you want this too..”

“Well you’re attractive so of course I’m fucking hard..!” He growled. “I’m your Lieutenant, _____ and I’m telling you to stop..” He commanded you, making your eyes dilate which made him regret his words

“You saying that just makes me want to go against your orders, Lieutenant Anderson..” You said before undoing his pants, tugging them down with his boxers to let his throbbing cock finally free from being caged up.

“_____..!” You heard him say but didn’t listen as you went on your knees and pumped his cock with your hand. For someone who wanted you to stop, he wasn’t doing much to stop your actions. “Nnh-” You licked the tip of his cock as your eyes looked up at him before taking it in your mouth, humming softly. “I swear to fucking god...Nhh-” He growled as he gripped your hair which made you gasp but didn’t care about the pain. You just wanted to taste Hank round your mouth and hear his pleasant moans coming from his lips.

You took more and more of his shaft in your mouth as you softly sucked to get him wet so it would be easier to bob your head. “Mmn..” You closed your head before bobbed your head, hearing him moan from your actions and even his legs tense up. You softly rubbed his thigh to soothe him as you moaned around his shaft, trying to take more of him in your mouth.

Hank moaned as he watched you, his blood rushing to his cheeks from all the attention you were giving his cock. “Shit..” He growled. His mind was feeling foggy from the pleasure and alcohol. “Fuck, fuck, fuck..!” He grabbed your hair and thrusts his hips, hearing you moan and gag as he face fucked your mouth. You were taking his whole shaft into your mouth which was too much for you but you let him take control of you, tears running down your cheeks as you tried to relax your throat. “Fuck it..Fuck this..! Ah..I’m going to fucking cum down your throat and watch you swallow every drop of it..” He grunted out as he continued to move his hips, feeling your throat relax around his cock. He did love the way you looked right now...Your hair a mess, tears running down your cheeks, your lips red from his cock and your lustful eyes looking up at him.

You placed your hands on his thighs and shut your eyes as he moved faster, hearing him moan louder and pant deeply. You knew he was close since you felt his cum leaking out on your tongue, having a tangy taste to it but you didn’t care right now. You just let him take your mouth...You wanted his cum down your throat. “Fuck...Fuck..______..I’m cumming..I’m...Nnnh!!” He took one last thrust and came down your throat, making you choke but swallowed every drop. Hank panted softly and closed his eyes as he let you clean his cock up before letting go of your hair. “Hah..Ah...Shit..I.I haven’t had a blow-job like that in a very long time..” He grunted out.

You pulled your mouth away and panted, your eyes looking up at him. “Hah...Hank..” He lifted you onto your feet and rubbed your head which made you lean to his touch. “Mmm..” He grabbed your shirt and took it off, placing kisses and bites on your chest. “H-Hank..!”

“______..Let me take you...For fuck sake..” He muttered against your skin, sliding off your pants. “I must be really sick..”

“You’re not sick, Hank...You’re a guy who wants pleasure...Just like me..” You said as you ran your fingers through his hair. “I bet it’s been awhile, huh?”

“Shut your mouth, ______ or I’ll shove my dick in there again..” He grunted out before placing you down on the bed, his hand going inside your underwear which made you buck your hips. “Shit, you’re fucking soaked..”

“Mmm...You always do that to me..” You muttered against your hand as you saw him smirk with his rough fingers sliding inside of your pussy. “Mm..!”

“Oh yeah? You’ve done this before..?” He questioned as he pumped his fingers inside you, blushing when you heard the lewd sounds from on how wet you were.

“Y...Yeah...Of course, I have..Mmm...It got me through the day when I fingered myself thinking about you..” You said, the alcohol giving you more courage to speak your mind. “I...Ah...I still have your shirt. I keep telling you I forgot it at home but..Ah..! I just..I wanted it as I finger fucked myself about you..!” You moaned out as you bucked your hips against his hand, wanting him deeper than before.

Hank just watched in amused as he was getting hard again from your words. “Shit...I was wondering if you lost it or something...Now I know you’re a horny girl..” He said, seeing you squirm underneath him.

“Nnh...Please, Hank...Please, please fuck me..! You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting..!” You whimpered before crying out when his thumb rubbed your clit. “S-Shit...Haaank..!”

Hank pulled his hand away and licked his fingers clean, groaning softly. He judged Connor for licking stuff but he licks your juices? Hypocrite...

He slides off your underwear and brought your hips closer to him, your legs going around his waist. “Hank..” You muttered, feeling his cock rub up against you before sliding his whole shaft inside you. “O-Oh fuck..!” You gasped, gripping the bed sheets as he thrusts inside your cunt.

“Ah...Shit, ______...You’re so fucking tight..” Hank grunted out as he went over your body which made your legs tilt up before he started to move his hips, taking it slow but his thrusts were powerful. “Nnhh...Fuck...You’re taking me so well..” You looked up at him as you tried to take in deep breaths, seeing his eyes staring down at you which made your body squirm. You never thought someone like Hank would look this sexy, it made you feel lucky to be underneath him.

“Hank, fucking hell..” You moaned out before letting your arms go round his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. You moaned into the kiss as your legs pulled him closer to your body, feeling his thrusts becoming faster. “Mmn-” Your body was on fire and already felt like you might pass out but you didn’t care if you did, it was so good. “H-Hank..”

“Ah...Say my name again..” He muttered as his eyes looked down at you, gripping your thighs as his cock pounded inside you, again and again, making your toes curl up. You repeated his name as he sucked your nipple, your fingers scratching down his back which made him growl like an animal. “Mmn..”

“Ah..! Hank...Hank..! More, please...Make me fucking pass out..!” You begged, loving his rough hands on your skin and marking you, wanting people to know you were taken...That you were his.

“______..” He growled, lifting your legs up which pressed against your chest before pounding faster inside your tight pussy, making you cry out as you gripped his strong arms. “Fucking take it..Take this fucking cock inside you..” He then slowed down as his face looked panicked. “Shit..I’m not wearing protection..”

“I-I’m on the pill...Nnh...Don’t you fucking dare slow down..!” You warned him but then moaned. “F-Fuuuck!! Hank!! Please more!!”

“You’re so fucking good, aren’t you? Ah..I’m going cum inside your fucking pussy..” Hank grunted as his face buried into your neck, crying out when he hit just the right spot. “Your moans are driving me crazy..” He grunted, his hand going down and rubbed your clit. Over time your walls clamped around him, milking cock so he came cum sooner. “Nngh..!” You left slight scratch marks on his arms as he drove you crazy, feeling your world turning upside down as he continued to pleasure you with his hand, mouth and cock. “Fuuck..”

“H-Hank, Hank, Hank..! Oh god!” You cried out, your body shaking as he continues to make your insides mush and sensitive. “I-I’m cumming, I’m cumming! Fuck me!!” You whimpered out, feeling tears come out from the extreme pleasure he was giving you.

“Cum for me...Cum for me, _____..!” He said, rubbing your clit faster. You cried out and bucked your hips, feeling your mind fuzz black as you came, even squirting on his cock which took him by surprise. “Shit...I made you...”

“H-holy shit..” You whimpered out as your face went red, feeling embarrassed that you made such a mess.

“Don’t you dare hide your face from me..” He grunted out as he moved your hands away from your face. “Fuck..I’m getting close too...Shit..Nnh...I cant..!”

“Please, Hank..Cum inside me..” You begged as you watched him undone on top of you. As he was coming, he bit down on your shoulder which made you cry out from pleasure-pain. “Nnnh..!!” He growled deeply as he came inside you, filling you up with his hot cum. “Ah...Hah..” He panted softly as he rested his head on your chest, his body fully resting on you. “_____..” He muttered, pulling out which made you feel his cum leaking out of you.

“H-Hank..” You muttered as you rubbed his head, looking at the ceiling. “....Hank..?”

“..ZZzzz....Zzz...” You blinked dull when he passed out on you. Shit, you thought you would do that but he beat you to it. You moved him beside you and watched his face, seeing him completely relaxed. He looked cute like this...You might get a taxi to go home since you didn’t know if Hank will be happy to see you tomorrow. You were about to get up but Hank hugged your waist, humming softly in his sleep.

“...Silly man..” You said before turning to him, snuggling into his chest. “Mmm..”

~

“Fuck...Turn off the light..” Hank groaned out as he tried to cover his eyes but still saw the light seeping through. “Ugh...For fuck sake..!” He raised his head, seeing the sun was raised up. “...” He groaned and rubbed his head, smelling bacon in the air, knowing it was Connor making breakfast. “..Damn..What happened..” He said as he looked around, seeing you were go-”_____..!?” He got out bed in a panic but then fell on the floor. “Fuck..” His legs felt like jello.

Shit, where are you!? He remembered what you two did last night!

When he got up and slipped on some clothes he walked out to see Connor in the kitchen. “Connor..! Where is _____?” He asked as he walked closer to him.

Connor blinked at him as he stopped cooking. “______ Left one hour and twenty-four minutes ago...She said she didn’t want to disturb you..”

He groaned from that, running his fingers through his hair. “Fucking girl..” He said.

“But she said she’ll see you in work..” He said as he looked over at him, scanning him. “....You had sexual intercourse with ______, correct?”

“Connor, I swear to god...I will punch you in the face..” He grunted out as he rubbed his head.

“Sorry, it’s just from the brighter skin, sweat, pinker lips and-” Hank covered his mouth to shut him up.

Hank sat on the couch and pet his dog, looking down at his phone as his eyes softened. “....” He’ll just send you a simple message.

‘I’ll see you at work, kitten..And you can keep my shirt.’

‘Sent’

“....Why did I say kitten..!?”

THE END!


	2. Hank X Reader: Lemon 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being together for a Month is going smoothly until you get shot by a Deviant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, It is Kat again with another story for all the Hank lovers since people asked for part two! I was also interested to make another part so here we go! This is mainly story base (I guess) But smut is at the ending

You rested against Hank as you were both in his bed, breathing in the deadly smoke which came from the burning cigaret between your fingers before breathing it out with a sigh. You then passed it to Hank who took it from your hand and took a deep breath from it as well, which seems to relax him more as he tilted his head up to let out the smoke.

Both of you have been going out for only a Month now and things between you seemed to be going well but of course, you kept it a secret from the others since you couldn’t be in a relationship in the workplace. The only one who knew was Connor and he promised to keep his mouth closed about the relationship you both had. Hank seemed to open up bit by bit everytime you two spent time together which were mainly at his place since he had Sumo to take of and Since you were at his okace a lot, you cleaned up his house and even cooked for him which was a nice welcome when he came in late from work.

“Mmm...I don’t want to go to work tomorrow...I want to stay here all day..” You hummed out as you rested against him, rubbing his chest which calmed him.

“Well, you can be my little housewife then..” He said, chuckling when you lightly smacked his chest. “I heard you’re doing a Deviant mission...You’ll be alright?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry...It’s Not the first time I’ve done a mission like this..” You said, your eyes looking up at him to see he looked worried. “Don’t give me them puppy eyes, Hank.." You said before pecking his lips, loving the feel of his beard against your skin.

"I'm an old man, _____...Of course, I worry.." He said, rubbing your cheek. Maybe he worried more because on what happened to his son a few years back...He didn't want to lose another person he cared for.

"Hank.." You turned your body so you resting on him before kissing him again, cupping his cheek. His arms went around you, his hand rubbing your thigh as the other ran through your hair. "Mnn.." The kiss got deeper, Hank turning your body over so he was on top as his hands roamed your body. He pulled away from the kiss, his lips going to your neck to leave kisses and nibbles on your neck. "Hank.." You breathed out, your fingers softly gripping his hair as he continued before hearing your phone go off. You sigh and picked it up, seeing it was Captain Fowler. "Nnh...Not now.." You said, placing your phone down. "Later.."

"He'll be mad.," Hank said with a smirk on his lips as he kissed down your body.

"He's always mad.." You muttered as your eyes watched him. He spreads your legs apart and kissed them softly, shivering as his beard brushed against your skin. "Shit.." You bit your bottom lip before a gasp escaped your lips as his tongue pressed against your clit. "Mmn.." You rested your head as he licked you up, his tongue slipping inside your pussy before going back to your clit. "Fuck.. Don't stop.." You moaned out, hearing your phone go off again but ignored it, this was more important. He buried his face between your legs which made you buck your hips slightly as his hands softly gripping your thighs.

You both then heard a knock on the door. "Detective ______? Captain Fowler is calling you in.." You heard Connor say through the door, making you groan.

"Not now, Connor..!" Hank called out before kissing your thigh as his fingers slipped inside you. Oh fuck yes, don’t stop..!

"I insist...It's urgent.." Before you can process on what he said, Connor came into the room which made you gasp and grabbed the blanket to cover yourself. You knew he was an Android but still felt embarrassed that Connor saw you naked. "My apologies.."

"Hey! What the fuck, Connor..!?" Hank said, sounding pretty angry as he got up. "When I said not now, I mean to leave us alone..!" He said, grabbing Connor's tie to bring him closer. "You really need a leash to stop you from running about.."

You got up with the blanket to hide your naked body, your hand placed on Hank's shoulder to calm him. "It's fine, Hank. I'll go... Don't be harsh on Connor.." You said. Hank looked at you before grunting, letting go of Connor. He slipped on his pants and then walking to the bathroom to wash up, so you and Connor were alone.

"Thank you, Detective ______... I'll leave you to get ready.." Connor said as he nods before leaving the room.

You sigh as you walked to the bathroom, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "We'll do it next time, Big guy.."

"If we can...Geez. Since he keeps walking in on us so much, he might as well join our fun.." Hank grunted out as he leaned over the sink.

You hummed. "That might not be a bad idea.." You replied.

He just stared at you. "Why must you do this to me..?" He grumbled, making you laugh.

Oh, Hank..!

~

He wanted you to check abandoned flats nearby since some shadowy figure was inside and making a lot of noise. You went inside from the back as you held your gun to your side, looking around the cold area. “Hmm..” It was snowing outside so you wrapped up warm, borrowing Connor’s beanie since you didn’t have anything at Hank’s. You went upstairs and looked around for clues, seeing wet footprints on the floorboards. You ran behind the door when you heard someone which made you grip your gun, taking a deep breath before going inside with your gun held up. “Freeze!” You blinked, seeing an android pointing his gun at you. “A deviant..?”

“I’m not going back there, you can’t make me!” He shouted, staring at you as his LED flashed red.

“Woah, Woah, calm down. I’m not here to hurt you, I’m just hear about a noise complaint..” You said, looking over him, seeing he looked pretty beat up. “What’s your name? I’m called ____..”

“...James...” He muttered, looking scary but he still held his gun up which was still pointed to you.

“Hello, James...Why are you here?” You said, looking behind him to see ‘rA9′ scribbled on the walls which you remeber from other crime scenes. “Did someone hurt you?”

“..M..My owner...She...She abused me and my friend...He..H-He didn’t make it..I ran..I was..So scared..” He said with a shaken voice, making your eyes soften.

“It’s alright...No one won’t hurt you anymore, James..I promise..” His eyes looked at you with hope, his gun lowered slightly. “Let me take you to the station and clean you up..” You said as you walked closer but he raised his gun up again in panic.

“N-No!! They will change me back! I don’t want to go back, _____!!” He shouted, his hands shaking.

“I won’t let them...My friend will help you, Connor...He’s an android too..” You said softly.

“A friend?” He scoffed. “That’ll change...You’ll betray him like every human...I know what they do..!” He frowned. “Would you sacrifice your life for him..!?”

You lowered your gun a bit to look over at him. “...I would...People may find that crazy but Connor is my friend..He’s kind, smart...Even funny...And..I know Hank would be sad to see him go as well..” You said softly, meaning every word that came out. You joked but Connor was like your son. You cared for him and wanted him safe which made you hope he felt the same way.

The android watched over you but frowned, pointing his gun at you which made you do the same. “I still can’t take that chance...”

‘BANG!’

~

Connor was in Hank’s car as his metal music played loudly, doing around about in town, watching the snow go down gently. He blinked when he got a call as his LED flashed, taking the call. “Hello?”

“Ah...Hah..Connor?”

His LED went red when he heard you, sounds like you were out of breath and even in pain. “_____?” He questioned which got Hank’s attention.

“I..Nhh..Need help..” You said, telling him where you were. “I called an ambulance but they might be late...I need you two to come... Ah...A deviant is here and-” He froze when he heard gunshots in the background. “Shit-!”

You hung up which made Connor look at Hank quickly. “____ needs help..!”

Hank turned his car and quickly drove to your location, his heart beating against his chest as his eyes kept on the road. ‘please, please, please, be safe..’ He repeated in his head, his chest feeling heavy as he thought the worse. He stopped his car when they arrived and got out before taking out his gun and ran inside with Connor behind him. They looked in every room and heard nothing which made Hank worry more. ‘No, please god no..!’ He panicked in his head when he saw blood sprayed on the floor and wall, his heart dropped in his stomach.

Connor looked round to scan the area before going to the next room but heard a noise which made him raise his gun, seeing you leaning against the door frame. “_____!” He shouted and ran over to hold you up, his LED going red. “lieutenant, I found her!” He called out, Hank running in.

He saw your arm bleeding, pretty much soaking your jacket. “____!” He went beside you, holding you when Connor lets you go. “Shit, shit..!! Why did you go alone!?”

“The.. Deviant...He’s upstairs. Be careful, he’s still armed..” You said, looking up at them, feeling your knees going weak.

“Get him, Connor...That’s an order..!” Hank snapped, making Connor nod and left you two be. He sat you down and slides your jacket off your shoulders to check the wound. “Shit..” He ripped apart of his shirt and wrapped it around your arm to keep the pressure on it, making you hiss softly. “Don’t you dare pass out on me..” He muttered as he saw your face was pale, making him take off his jacket and wrap it around your body before hugging you close to warm up from his body heat. “Stay with me, _____..Don’t go..” He said as he looked down at you, sounding panicked.

“I’ll be fine, Hank..” You muttered as you rested against him, hearing gunshots upstairs. You just felt sleepy...That’s all. “I’m tired..” You said softly before closing your eyes since they felt heavy.

“____? ____! Don’t you dare sleep on me..!” Hank shouted as he shook you but you already passed out.

“_____!”

Hank...

~

You finally waken from your slumber but your eyes still felt heavy like they never wanted to open which made you only heari beeping close by and mumbling in the background, sounding like people talking outside. You force yourself to open your eyes to only see the area around you all blurry but you blinked a few times to make it clear, seeing you were in a hospital. You looked to the side to see the door, seeing people walking walk past through your window before looking over to your right...Seeing Hank. "Mm.." Your eyes softened as you looked over him; his hand holding yours as his head rested on your bedside and had dark bags under his eyes which meant he didn't sleep much last night. "Hank.." You pulled your hand away to let it place on his head, softly playing with his hair which made him hum in his sleep. Did he stay beside you all night? Deep down...You had no idea how long you have been out for.

The door opened which made you turn your head to see Connor, His LED flashed as he saw you awake, giving you a smile. "Detective _____...I'm glad to see you awake and well.." He said as he walked to your bed before looking over at Hank. "Hank hasn't left your side since you passed out..He begged the Nurses to let him in when they proceded your operation.." He said. "But it seems you're stable enough. You just some rest to heal your bullet wound. The Deviant was caught and got taken into custody, so no need to worry about it.."

"Thank you, Connor...I'm sorry I made you and Hank worry.." You said as you watched Hank's sleeping form. "He caught me off guard when I shot him in the leg...I understood though..He was scared.."

"But he was close to killing you, ____.," Connor replied with.

"Heh..If I was scared, I would have done the same. He thought I was going to take him in to get his mind erased...I would never do that anyway.." You said before signing. "Damn it.."

"..He said you talked about me..Saying I was your friend.." Connor said, his eyes looking down at you.

"Yes..I said it to trust me but he thought I was joking.." You said before looking back at him. "It wasn't a lie...You are my friend, Connor. Your life means something to me.." His LED flashed from that which made him twitched but then came back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine...Just taking in the infomation.." He said in a softer voice. "I'll leave you two be..I'll get back to taking care of the paperwork.." He said before walking to the door. "..Goodbye, _____.." He then left, closing the door behind him.

...Freinds?

Hank hummed and drifted awake before raising his head to see you, still looking groggy. "____..!" He hugged you close, twitching from the pain coming from your arm. "-! Shit, sorry..!"

"It's okay..No need to be sorry, Hank.." You said softly as you cupped his cheek which made him leaned to your touch, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hank...I didn't mean to make you worry.."

He opened his eyes and frowned slightly. "Worry?... I had a fucking heart attack, _____..!" He said as he held both of your hands with his larger ones. "I thought I lost you...They said your heart stopped for a few seconds before coming back when they put blood back in your body.." He said, sounding angry but scared at the same time. "If anything happened to you, I...I wouldn't know what to do.." He lowered his head, watching his hands rubbing yours. "...I lost Cole...I don't want to lose you too.." He said softly, making you hug him close, feeling his shoulders shake.

"Hank, I'm....I'm so sorry...I didn't...I wasn't thinking.." You said softly before burying your head into his shoulder, gripping the back of his jacket. "You won't lose me...I promise, Hank. I care about you too much to toss my life like that.." You said softly, rubbing his head. he gripped your shirt and pulled you close as he stayed silent which made you go quiet as well. The silence relaxed you more as you held onto Hank, taking in the moment.

You nearly died but you came back...You shouldn't have been so selfish. You wanted to do your mission and didn't think what would have happened if you did die. Hank would have lost you...You knew you would have broken down if Hank left this world as well.

"...I love you, Hank.." You whispered as tears were coming out, trying to hold them back.

But when Hank pulled away to look at your face, you saw him looking like he was about to cry as well. "..I love you too, _____.." He muttered, tilting your head up and softly kissed your lips which you happily accepted.

Oh, Hank...

~

Hank let you rest at his house, Connor grabbing some items and clothes from your house so you won't keep going back to your house every time. You could still walk and do tasks but only had one hand to do it since the other was wrapped up. You didn't mind since it wasn't the end of the world...Well, it seemed like it was for Hank, who didn't like you cleaning or cooking, stopping you and asked Connor to help. You didn't want Connor to do all of your work so you stopped him at times but he went against your words.

If you didn't know any better, you think he was a deviant.

You Poured yourself some coffee as a sigh slipped out, resting on the counter before hearing the door open which made you look over to see Hank. “Honey, I’m home..” He grinned as he placed his bag down, walking over to you and placed a sweet kiss on your lips.

“Hello, sweety..How was work?” You said as you looked up at him, smelling the alcohol on him already. “Had a few drinks without me?” You said, trying to sound hurt.

“It was during work so no need to worry..” He smirked.

“Oh, of course..” You said, playing his beard as you looked over his face. You loved when he showed his softer side like this, it made you love him more. He rested his forehead on yours before kissing you again. “Mmm..I’m happy when you’re home. I’m so bored when I’m alone and got no work to do..”

“I’m only here for your entertainment..?” He chuckled.

“Of course..” You giggled. “But It’s healing up nicely so I hope to go back in two weeks..” You said before pulling away to take another sip of your coffee.

“Hm...It’s good to have you back in the force but I don’t want you to go home..” He said, taking your coffee and took a sip as well.

“Heh..I feel bad for being here all the time, it seems like I live here..” You joked.

Hank placed the cup down before looking over you for a few seconds. “...Why not move in with me?” He asked.

“Wha-” You froze in place as you looked up at him. You were just surprised that he even thought of that.

Hank’s face dropped when you didn’t answer that he pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Shit...I shouldn’t have said anything, I fucked up..” He grunted out. “I didn’t mean to make you unco-”

You kissed his lips to quiet him before pulling away with a smile. “I would love to live with you, Hank..” You said, seeing him smile softly. “But you do know I will boss you around if this place keeps getting messy..” You teased, softly rubbing his neck.

“Well, maybe I’ll pleasure you for being a good girl..” He said with a grin, rubbing your thigh softly.

“Don’t tease me, Hank...You know I get excited easily..” You whined.

“I know..That’s why I love doing it..” He said as he got closer to you, his hand going up to grab your ass which made you buck up against his hips. He placed soft kisses on your neck which made you tilt your head with a hum, Hank knowing your neck was sensitive.

“Mm...Hank..” You purred out, humming when he started to nibble. Your hand through his hair as the other rubbing his chest before doing down to his jeans, rubbing his crotch which made him growl against your ear. Oh, you loved when he acted like an animal in heat, It just got you wetter then ever.

“Are you okay with this?” Hank muttered against your neck, worried about your arm.

“I’ll be fine, Hank. It doesn’t hurt...Just, don’t move my arm too much..” You said, looking up at him. Hank turned you which made you gasp, your hands placed on the kitchen counter. He grabbed your waist and brought them back, feeling his hard-on against your ass. “Here? So naughty..” You smiled.

“Shut it...We did it at the station, remember?” He grunted out. Oh, you did remember that. You both were hot and bothered at work that you did on Gavin’s desk when no one was around. It was the hottest thing ever and making Gavin mad about the mess the next day was worth it.

He undid your shirt and slide it off before his hand cupped your breasts, pressing against your back as he pinched your nipples. You bit your lip as he continues to play with you, your hips grinding up against him. “Mmnn..” You felt his beard brush against your back as he placed kisses on your skin. He looked at your bandaged up arm, placing a light kiss on it to calm you. “You’re so sweet, Hank..” You said softly but cried out when he pulled on your nipples.

“Shut it or I’ll hurt you more..” He grunted out before his hands went down, sliding off your PJ pants. His hand slipped in your underwear before rubbing your pussy, making you moan as his thick fingers slipped inside of you. “Mmmn...You’re always soaked for me..” He said softly, his fingers moving in and out of you which got his fingers quickly wet. You moaned as his thumb rubbed your clit, making your legs twitch as he continued.

“Hank..” You muttered as you closed your eyes. “Don’t tease me, please..” You begged, bucking your hips up. He entered his third finger which made you whine, feeling him spread your entrance more as he pumped them in faster.”Oh Goood..” You moaned out, gripping the counter.

“There’s no god, only Hank..” He smirked against your skin as he felt you come undone underneath him. His free hand undid his pants and took out his throbbing cock which rested on your ass. You bit your lip as you rubbed up against him, making him groan. “Mmm..” He pulled out his fingers before shoving them into your mouth, making you moan as you tasted yourself against your tongue before sucking your juices off his fingers. “Holy shit, that’s hot..” He grunted out as he watched you before pulling his fingers out of your mouth, panting softly.

You raised your hips, feeling his tip against your entrance. “Hank..” You muttered, feeling his tip going inside of you which made him grab your hips and softly gripped before thrusting inside quickly, making you gasp out. “H-Hank!” You cried out as your walls clamped down around his cock.

“Fuck...So tight..” He groaned out before pulling back and thrust back in, moving his hips before going faster. “_____, You’re falling apart already..”

“Hank, Y-Yes...I love when you’re rough with me..” You moaned out as you kept moving forward every time he thrust. Hank grabbed you by the hair and pulled your head back, making cry out again. “Oh fuck, yes..!” You gasped out since you loved the attention he was giving you.

Hank watched as he thrust inside you, again and again, loving when you cried out his name in pleasure-pain. For an old man, he still got it. “Fuck...I really love you like this, I can’t wait to fill you up with my cum..” He grunted out as he panted softly, gripping your hair.

“Yes, yes, Hank! I love being filled up with your cum!” You moaned out as you gripped his arm, his hand going between your legs and rubbing your clit. “Fuuck!” His hips slapped against your ass as he pounded into you, feeling like your legs will give out at any second. They might any second.

“Your legs are shaking, Kitten..” He muttered as he saw you kneeling more and more. “Hold on..” He said before lifting your legs up, making you gasp as you rested against his chest.

“H-Hank!” You gasped before crying out when he thrust inside you, letting him hold on to you. “O-Oh god, fucking hell! Hank, Hank!!” You cried out as you held onto him. Hank moaned and panted against your neck, your body coming undone and heating up quickly in seconds.

“Shit...Shit..” He grunted as he continued.

Your hand went down to rub your clit to get closer to your climax. “Please cum inside me, please, please!” You begged, your whole body shaking. Hank throbbed inside you as he was getting close to cumming as well. you moaned when he took deeper thrusts, feeling his tip rub against your end. “I-I’m cumming, Hank..!”

“Cum for me, _____..!” He continued to pound into you before he felt your whole body shaking, his eyes sparked at you as you came undone. You cried out as you came, shutting your eyes and scratched his arms which left marks. Hank continued to thrust inside you until he came as well, filling you up with his cum. “S-Shit..!” He groaned out, still holding you.

“Eh..!” You whimpered softly since you were sensitive, feeling his hot cum. “Fuck...You’re filling me up so much..” You muttered but then felt him pull out which made his cum drip on the floor. “Mmmn..”

Hank panted and was about to place you down but slipped, hitting the floor with you. “Fuuuuck..”

“Owie..”

~

“You rest up, sweety. I’ll see you in a few hours..” You smiled as you looked down at Hank in bed, who had to rest for awhile until his back was better.

“This is bullshit..” He grumbled as he looked up at you but you pecked his lips and smiled.

“I love you, Hank...Connor is here to take care of you..” You said before leaving the bedroom, seeing Connor in the kitchen. “You alright there?”

“Yes, detective, ____..I’m just cleaning the Kitchen but I did find some fluids on the floor..” He said, rubbing his chin in question.

“...You...You didn’t lick it, did you?” You asked, having a straight look on your face.

“.....Maybe....”

THE END<\p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love and comments, they make me so happy! :3
> 
> coughsmaybeapart3???coughs


	3. Hank X Reader X Connor: Lemon 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hank talk about a threesome and think Connor would be good being the third person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People requested a threesome and you’re getting a threesome! I feel like this is out of character a bit so I am sorry if it is, I don’t know? Oh, well-I hope you enjoy it anyway!

You and Hank were finally back to work together and acted like that you two were not living together and fucking each other’s brains out. You moved your stuff to his house as well and felt comfortable being at his place now…Well, your place now.

It has been for a few months.

“Hey, _____..!” You turned your head when you saw Gavin, making you mentally groan. “You’re available on Friday, right..?” He asked, stopping when he was a foot away from you.

“Yes but not for you..” You said, crossing your arms as you looked up at him.

“Don’t be like that. Are you still mad at me for spilling the coffee on your a few months ago?” He raised a brow with a dark grin.

“Oh no, I’m over that but you have been an ass-hole in-between them times as well..” You said but backed up when he got closer. “I’m also not going to be one of your pin-up girls for your belt..”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that…Why not give me a change..?” He said, stopping when your back hit the wall. His hips pressed against yours which made your face red from anger and embarrassment, feeling the semi-hard on in his pants. “I’ll make you go crazy for me…” He purred out.

You went round to reach for your gun but he quickly got pulled away, seeing Hank grabbing him by the back of his jacket. “Stop sexually harassing _____ or I’ll kick your ass..!” Hank grunted out, giving him a cold stare.

Gavin scoffed but then chuckled. “What? You want a piece of her?”

“I would rather go out with Hank then you, Gavin…” You started at him, still gripping your gun. Even if you were single again, you would rather go out with Hank then Gavin.

“So you’re into older guys?” Gavin smirked at you but Hank tossed him across the hall and fell on the floor.

“Fuck off, Gavin! This is your last warning before I report you to Captain Fowler!” Hank shouted as he looked down at him. Gavin got up and grunted before walking off, going around the corner. Hank looked at you and saw your hand letting go of your gun. “Were you really going to shoot him?”

“You knew I wou-Mmn-” You got cut off when Hank kissed you deeply, holding your body close. He pressed you against the wall as his hips grind against yours with your hands gripping his jacket.

“Mm…I would fucking kill him if I could..” He grunted out before kissing your neck then bit your shoulder, making you softly cry out.

“Ah-Hank..!” You moaned out, letting him take control and leave marks on your body as your mind was feeling foggy.

His hand went down and undid your belt-”You really shouldn’t do that in work..!” You both groaned when you heard Connor, pulling away. Connor frowned slightly. “I saw this from you Detective _____ but lieutenant Anderson, you’re old enough to control yourself..”

“Such a cockblock..” Hank grumbled before looking over at him.

“What do you mean you saw this from me..?” You pouted slightly. “Geez, I can control myself…” You said as you did up your belt. “It was Hank being all over me..”

“That’s because Gavin was touching you..!” Hank frowned slightly. “Don’t blame this on me..!”

Connor looked at the two of you playfully arguing, finding it funny how you two were like since you moved in together, it was like two kids in love and have no idea how to act in front of each other. “Anyway, Lieutenant Anderson-I need you back in your office right away..” He said before walking off.

Hank groaned. “Alright, alright..I’ll see you later, okay?” He said as he took your hand, placing a kiss on your knuckles before following Connor.

You watched him leave with a smile on your face then walked in the other direction.

~

After work, you and Hank went to Jimmy’s bar to have a few drinks…Okay, many drinks since both of you were off tomorrow. Shot after shot until your mind felt dizzy and you were giggling like an idiot, Hank was silent but his hand would rub your back or your thigh to give you that tingly feeling you loved so much.

You raised your head at the tv, seeing news about being with androids and even being with on even though you have a partner. There were shitty tv shows about people being with androids which were so dramatic but heck, it made money. “Geez…I wonder what’s it like to be in a threesome..” You said.

“I’ve been in one..” Hank grumbled but regret it when you quickly turned your head to him, making you dizzy from the quick movement.

“What? When was this!?” You asked, really interested now.

Hank groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was young, it was before I met my wife…Well, ex-wife but you know..” He shrugged, looking down at you. You asked for a picture of him when he was younger, making him take out his phone and looked through his gallery until he stopped at a picture of him. “I think that was me when I was the same age as you..” He said, sounding a bit slurred.

“Oh, well hello..!” You purred out with a smirk as you looked at his phone. Oh my, he did look totally different! Strong jaw, toned body and eyes sparkling like diamonds. “Wow, it doesn’t look like the same person..” You said. “Heh..You wouldn’t date me if we were the same age..”

“And why not?” He raised a brow, his arm around your shoulder to bring you closer.

“I don’t know..I bet a lot of women were around you back then so you wouldn’t notice me..” You said, giving him his phone back. He grabbed your chin and tilted your head up, giving you a deep kiss. “Mmn..”

“Ignore the past and think of now…I have you now. I’m surprised you want me since I knew a few guys wanted to bang you at the station..”

You just rolled your eyes. “They’re all kids who shouldn’t have guns…You were the only one that treated me like a woman..” You said, holding his hand. “But back to the threesome…How was it?”

Hank chuckled, his head resting on your shoulder. “It was great…I had two women to handle..” He said, rubbing your waist. He then raised his head to look at you. “If you were to have a threesome, who would the other guy be?”

You blinked and looked at your drink, going silent. “…” A blush crept up, making you rub your thighs together. “…Connor?”

“The android?” Hank blinked, seeming surprised.

You blushed more. “Well, there isn’t really anyone else, unless Gavin counts but I don’t want him anywhere near me..!” You whined, looking up at him. “Connor seems like the best person for the job and he’s also really nice to me..” You then lowered your head. “Sorry..”

“……It can be arranged..”

“Huh!?” Your eyes widen, seeing Hank was thinking about it. Wha-really!? He would let Connor join you two? You knew you joked about it but..”Really? You…Wouldn’t mind..?”

Hank shrugged. “I guess…We only live once, right?” He raised a brow.

You laughed nervously. “You must be really drunk..”

“Maybe but it doesn’t hurt to try..” He said, nibbling your ear.

“Mmn…Well let’s try it but we need someone to agree to it..”

~

Connor smiled as he pet’s Sumo who was fast asleep after he ate his dinner, before getting up to wash his hands. He waited for you and Hank to come back home, knowing it’ll be late since it was already one am. After he dried the pots, he heard the door open and stumbling into the living room. Yep, you were both home!

“Hello, de-”

“Connor!” You hugged him and smiled, Connor’s LED going orange. “How is my favorite android?” You said, your cheek rubbing against his.

Connor was confused but let you continue. “I’m okay. I’m guessing both of you had a nice night out?” He asked before pulling you away, scanning you to see you were 46.5% drunk while Hank was 55.7%. “And having a lot of alcohol in your system. Maybe a drink of water would help you..”

You shook your head as you looked up at him. “We’re fine..! I don’t need water..” You whined, gripping his shirt. “W-We wanted to ask you something..” You muttered, seeming nervous. Connor raised a brow but nods, letting you continue. “Urm…We were wondering…If you wanted sexual intercourse with me and Hank?” You asked, your eyes sparkled, using words Connor would understand since he might be confused by the word ‘threesome’.

“…..” His LED flashed orange as he took in the information. “…My system doesn’t know much about-…”

“We can teach you..” You smiled softly, rubbing his cheek before placing a kiss on his lips which made his LED flash red for a second. Connor looked at Hank who just watched but he seemed amused by Connor’s reactions. You pulled your lips away, tilting your head. “Unless…You don’t want to? We don’t want to make you uncomfortable..” You said.

He couldn’t feel uncomfortable since it wasn’t in his system but he thought it would be interesting to know more about the human body. “…I…Wouldn’t mind joining…I don’t know much about the sexual experience since my job is only to be a detective so..” He nods, giving you a slight smile.

“Really? That’s great…But if you want to stop at any time then let us know..” You said before taking his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Connor’s stomach was feeling weird and didn’t know what it was…Was it nervousness? No, it couldn’t be. “Just watch and learn, okay?” You purred out.

Hank went behind you and pressed you against his chest before tilting your head up to kiss you deeply, making you moan softly. “Mmn..” Connor watched closely, his LED still flashing. It seemed like Hank was being the dominant one here, maybe even a hint of jealousy from the way he held you close. His hands then started to undo your shirt before sliding it off your shoulders, cupping your breasts which made you moan again. Hank pulled away from the kiss so he can look at Connor. “Strip..” He grunted out as he took off your bra, his free hand going in your pants to rub your clit. You gasp and tilted your head back, loving his hands being on your body.

“Mmn..” You whimpered, closing your eyes. Connor nods and took off his jacket then his shirt, having a pretty toned body for an Android. He undid his pants and slide them off, not wearing boxers since there was no point wearing one. You and Hank watched, seeing everything was pretty normal. You curled your finger so he can come closer which he followed, softly grabbing his chin and kissed him again. You took Connor’s hand and placed it on your waist, which made him do it with his other hand as he got closer. He was checking information about kissing and touching people so he won’t be stumbling about on what to do. He closed his eyes and kissed deeper as his hands softly rubbed your sides which made you hum in delight. Hank watched and softly growled as his fingers slipped inside you, making you moan softly into the kiss. He thought it was hot that you were being taken by another man but didn’t know if that was the alcohol or himself thinking that.

He grinds up against your ass, feeling his hard-on in his pants which made you grind up against him as you felt his hands continue to touch you. You whimpered and blushed as you felt Connor’s tongue brush against yours at times…You hope he hasn’t licked anything today. You pulled away for air, panting softly. “Mm..” You bit your lip, feeling Connor’s cock brush against your leg. “Mm..H-How does this work exactly?” You asked, feeling Hank undoing your belt and slide off your pants to get more room in his hand in your underwear.

“I went through my data and I am capable of sexual intercourse, even though my main job is being a detective…But I’m connected to you when I Insert myself inside you, so when you cum; I’ll cum..” He said, rubbing your thigh softly which made you shiver.

You hand brushed against his cock before grabbing it, slowly pumping it. “Do you feel this though?”

He shivered, nodding slightly. “Yes. It’s…Strange..” He muttered. “Mmn..I’m guessing this is pleasure?”

You nod. “It’s normal, Connor. No need to be nervous..” You said as you rubbed the tip which made him moan. You could have sworn he was blushing. You pulled away from both of them with a sly smile, sliding off your underwear so you were completely naked. “You need help, Hank?” You purred out as you undid his shirt, sliding it off so he was shirtless before going to his jeans. “I want action between you and Connor too..” Hank looked unsure from that since he hasn’t really kissed a guy before. Heck-Connor did look slightly feminine, so maybe it was okay? “If you kiss, I’ll give you a blow job..”

He perked from that. “Fine, fine..” He grunted out before getting closer to Connor, bringing him closer for a deep kiss. Connor softly moaned as he closed his eyes, letting Hank take control as he felt his tongue slip inside his mouth. It was not bad, just felt normally kissing a person. You watched with a blush on your face, rubbing your thighs together. You had no idea to be jealous or be cumming right now from this. Seeing Hank kissing Connor totally got you soaked. You felt left behind so you went behind Hank, kissing his shoulder blade as you slide off his boxers before grabbing his throbbing cock, pumping it slowly which made him growle.

“Mm..L-lieuten-”

“Stop saying that…Just call me Hank..” He grunted out, softly gripping his hair before kissing his neck. He pulled away and grabbed you, placing you on the bed. You gasped and blushed when Hank spread your legs wide for both of the men in front of you. He then grabbed Connor by the back of neck to get him closer. “You know I told you not to lick anything unless I say so, right?” He said, making the android nod. “Well, you can lick up ____’s pussy. She loves being eaten out..” He grunted out.

“I don’t want to eat _____ though..” He blinked, looking confused.

“Just…Look it up in that head of yours, ‘how to eat out a woman..’“ He said before letting go of him so he can sit beside your head. “Now…About that promise..” He said, slowly pumping his cock in front of you. Connor went between your legs and looked over your pussy, his LED flashing orange again. He spread your pussy lips with two fingers, seeing how dripping wet you were which made you stir slightly with empressement since he seemed to be staring. He took out his own tongue and took a long lick, making you moan which made Hank slide his cock in your mouth. “Fuuck…You take me so well..” He grunted out.

“Mmn..” You moaned softly as you took more of him in your mouth before bobbing your head as your fingers ran through Connor’s hair as he was taking long licks on your pussy, feeling him sliding his tongue inside you at times. You practically buried his face between your legs which made him moan, softly sucking your clit. “Mmmn!” You closed your eyes as you softly sucked Hank’s cock, feeling his fingers run through your hair. Connor then licked your clit as his fingers slipped inside of you, spreading you nice and wide for what’s to come.

“Nnh…She tastes nice, huh Connor?” Hank said with a smirk as he bucked his hips against your face, taking more of his cock down your throat.

“She…Tastes unique..” He muttered, looking up at Hank. “I like it..” He said before going back to licking you up as his fingers pumped inside you.

“Get her nice and wide…I would love to see her take both of us in one hole..” He said, making you moan. Both of their cocks inside you!? Will that hurt? You have no idea, you were so drunk to even think a lot about it. Connor nods as he entered another finger, spreading you more and more which made your body buck up slightly. You continued to be used by both of the men, loving the pleasure you were given right now. You soon pulled away and panted, looking up at Hank as you licked his tip. You were not like Connor, you needed air. “You’re so hot right that, Kitten..” He muttered, playing with your hair before groaning as you took him back in your mouth again.

Connor groaned softly as he felt your walls squeeze around him which made him pull away, licking his finger. “I think she’s ready now..” He said, looking up at Hank.

“Great..” He said as he pulled his cock out from your mouth, moaning softly. You missed the attention already. Hank rested against the pillows and bent his knees slightly, making you sit on his lap and rested your back on his chest. He spread your legs open and rubbed his cock against you, humming softly as you bucked up against him. Oh please, just take me! He slides right in with one slick motion which made you whimper, still a bit sensitive. “Mmm…That’s it, Kitten. Connor, you want to join?” He raised a brow with a smirk on his lips.

“Yes, please..” He muttered as he crawled over, softly rubbing your thigh as he looked over you. “You want this, ____?” He said softly, his cock softly rubbing against your clit.

“Mmm Yes..Please, Connor. I want you..” You said softly, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him close to your body. He nods and pecked your lips before sliding his cock inside you, making both of the boys moan as their cocks rubbed together. “A-Ah..!” You softly cried out, feeling both of their cocks filling you up, stretching you out to your limit.

“Ah.._____, are you okay? You look uncomfortable..” Connor muttered, kissing your cheek.

“N-No, I’m fine…Don’t worry..” You muttered softly, your nails digging into Connor’s shoulders. “I’m the luckiest woman ever..H-Having the most sexist man and A-Android inside me..” You whimpered out, feeling them twitch inside you. You were already going crazy for their cocks and they haven’t moved yet. Hank grabbed your waist and slammed you down, making you cry out. “O-Oh fuck, Oh my god!!” You cried out, holding Connor close as your legs shook.

“You really are hungry for our cocks, huh?” Hank grunted out as he started to move your hips down as his cock slammed up inside you. Connor moaned as he started to thrust his hips inside you, holding up your thighs nice and wide to get more access. “Ah fuck..You’re shaking like a leaf..”

“I-It’s so good..!” You moaned out, trying to rock your hips but both of them held your body in place as they both violated your insides, soaking their cocks with your own fluids. “H-Hank! Connor!!” You cried out as you rested your head back, resting it on Hank’s shoulder which made him kiss your neck up to your ear “Oh please, please..! Take me, fuck me harder!” You cried out, shutting your eyes.

“If you want that..” He said before thrusting faster inside you, panting softly against your skin as Connor did the same, moaning out as he felt you squeeze his cock again. “Nnh-Shit…You’re taking us so well..” He grunted against your ear before sucking your neck to leave marks. “I bet you’ve already cum more than once..” You might have done but had no idea since you were so drunk with pleasure.

Connor moaned softly as he gripped your thighs, pressing his body against yours. “Ah..It F-Feels so good, _____..” Connor muttered. He looked so cute right now and innocent, it made your heart melt. His eyes sparkled, his lips wet and parted with a soft flushed on his face. “_____…You’re staring..” He muttered. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him close, giving him a deep kiss which made you moan as his chest rubbed against yours. “Mm..”

Hank groaned softly as he panted deeply, his cock hitting every right part inside you which made you moan into the kiss, “Nnh..” He growled softly, slapping your hips down again. You moaned and pulled away from the kiss, your forehead resting against Connor’s. “Oh fuck..” He muttered, his hand going between your legs and started to rub your clit, making your buck up.

“O-Oh fuck, Hank!” You moaned out, watching the two pound into you, again and again, making your walls clamp down. “I-I’m getting close again! Please, please cum inside me!” You cried out, feeling tears running down at your face.

Connor moaned out, holding you close as he shut his eyes. “I..I-I feel..I think I’m close..” He muttered, his gut having a clamp feeling but wanted to know the feeling of climaxing. He placed kisses on your shoulder as his body shook.

“Connor..! H-Hank..! I’m cumming!!” You cried out.

“S-Same..!..______..!!” Connor held you close as he buried his face into your neck.

“AH!!” You both cried out as you came, feeling Connor’s fake hot cum inside you, your body shaking as you felt your eyes roll the back of your head.

Hank pulled your head back as he deeply kissed you, groaning softly as he continued to pound into you. You moaned softly, still sensitive from your climax. “Nnh..Shit..! ____..I’m close..Fuck, fuck, fuck..!!” He thrusts quickly until he took one last thrust inside you, filling you up with his cum as well. “Ah..shit..”

“Nnh..” You whimpered as you felt their cum spilling out of you. “F-Fuck..” You panted softly, your body drained and could barely move. “Ah..” You gasped, feeling their cocks pull out of your pussy, more of their cum leaking out of you. “S-So much..” You muttered, resting against Hank.

“You did such a good job.,” Hank said as he kissed your forehead, letting you curl up on his lap as you snuggled into his chest. “You okay there, Connor?”

Connor licked his lips as he watched their cum going on the blanket. “Yeah..” He muttered. He leaned forward and started to lick the cum off the blanket before spreading your legs, cleaning off the juices which made you whimper.

“Woah, Woah…Connor, that’s g-” He growled when Connor took his cock into his mouth and softly sucked, cleaning the cum off. He pulled away and swallowed, looking up at the two of you. “Gross..” He grumbled, snuggling you.

“Sorry, liet-Hank…I wanted to be helpful..” Connor said as he wiped his mouth. “I’m a bit overheated but I’ll be fine..” He said, finding it cute how snuggly Hank was with you.

“Mm..I hope you enjoyed yourself..” You muttered softly, rubbing Hank’s chest as you closed your eyes with a smile.

“I did…Thank you for this experience..” He said with a smile before getting up, grabbing their clothes. “You two can rest an-”

Zzzz…ZZzz..” Connor turned and sigh, seeing you two already passed out. Like boyfriend, like girlfriend. He grabbed the blanket and put it over the two of you, smiling softly.

“Good night..”

~

“HHUGH!!”

Connor sigh as he made you two breakfast, hearing the both of you throwing up in the bathroom.

“I did say drink some water..”


End file.
